Armory
by EpicCubone
Summary: People would call it he does, Greed, hoarding, other things he didn't care for. Because to Jaune, it was making an Armory, one that his family has been building since his family name started, and well, he wasn't going to stop now. But he was going to make a few changes to how they did things, now, his family name would walk with the people.
1. Chapter 1

Armory

"So, this is Beacon Academy?" A blond haired boy stepped from the airship, he looked around the area with judging eyes. "I guess it will have to do. Much better than Atlas at least."

The blond in question was Jaune Arc. He looked down at his outfit, making sure it was clean, nothing on his white button up and black track jacket. Nothing on his matching track pants and sneakers. Good, the airship got to live another day. Now onwards to the start of his great epic.

A giant blast going off put a stop to his great epic. He looked down to see that a bit of dust has ended up on his outfit. His sharp blue eyes glared towards the cause of this atrocity, spotting a small black haired girl being scolded by an equally short white haired girl. He dusted himself as he made his way towards them, sadly cleaning himself forced him to remove them from his sight and once he reached them he just found the little black haired girl on the ground.

"Welcome to Beacon..." He heard her say. He stood over top of her blocking out the sun from her view, he was her sun now. Jaune was prepared to give this girl such a scolding for dirtying his outfit but he couldn't bring himself to kick this sad puppy while she was down.

"Are you okay?" He asked for reasons that were beyond him. She picked herself off the ground and dusted herself off.

"Yeah, some crabby girl was shaking dust at me and I sneezed." She looked to him with a jolt. "You didn't get hurt did you?!"

"No, besides a bit of dust on my outfit, I remain unharmed."

"That's good, sorry about that." She rubbed her arm slightly, Jaune smiled at the short girl. She apologized even if it wasn't truly her fault, what a noble soul.

"It is quite alright Miss…"

"Oh, Rose!" She was surprised, why would she be surprised? "Ruby Rose, but please you can just call me Ruby, no miss needed."

"Oh, formality so quickly." His eyes widen slightly. "I am, Jaune Arc, Short, Sweet, and everyone loves it."

"Do they?"

"Of course." He smiled at her. "It is the same as your name."

"What do you mean?" The small puppy tilted her head to the side, causing him to chuckle.

"Ruby Rose, Short, Sweet, and Beautiful." The said girls face lit up at the last word. "Everyone should love it."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes, Imagine with me." He pulled the short girl closer until they where completely in each other's personal space his arm wrapped around her as he showed her nothing but the sky. "You, a Heroic Adventurer, Traversing a dark dungeon, looking for treasure and riches. After killing all of the monsters guarding what's rightful your, you find the chest and open up. Revealed within a large Ruby that slowly Rose out of the chest, the light that creeps in from the creaks in the old ruins hitting it just right to make it shine ever so bright."

He could see the girls eyes have lit a flame at the idea. She could see what he saw.

"Or better yet, You find sitting on a pedestal, a simple rose, beautiful as it. But once you get closer, you find that it is more than that, it shines, A Rose made of pure Ruby. That is a truly beautiful sight, that is what I think when I say your name, that…" He smiled down at the young girl. "That is you, Ruby."

Her face was as red as her namesake, he has gone and embarrassed this poor girl. That was not his intention but it was still his fault so he would have to make it right. He released the poor girl from his grasp, returning her space back to her. She was muttering words but none he could understand, she was speaking a mile a moment.

"Is that your weapon behind you?" This got her attention and her face magical cleared up as she whipped out the small oddly shaped device that transformed into a scythe, she slammed it into the ground. Oh, a weapon lover, he'd have to keep that in mind.

"Yup!" She was also quite excitable. "This is my baby, Crescent Rose."

"A very fitting name, the crescent shape of the blade with the color them of a rose."

"She's also a Hi-Impact Sniper Rifle!"

"Oh, it's also a gun?"

"Yup!" Her head was shaking up and down a bit too much for his liking, but who was he to ruin her fun. "She took me so long to build."

"Oh, You made your weapon?" Just more and more surprises.

"Didn't you?" Ruby took a moment to look him up and down, followed by all around, she looked over almost every part of his body. "Where is your weapon."

"Storage, maybe you will be allowed to see it at a later date." He smiled down at the small puppy who looked heartbroken. "Now, let us head inside before we end up being late."

* * *

After the headmaster finished giving his 'inspiring?' Sure Jaune liked that word, giving his inspiring speech, he ordered the sea of fresh fish to head the ballroom where they would sleep. Jaune did not like this, forced into a room filled with those who did not meet his standards nor his level of skill, sickening, He rather spend his time sleeping with guard dogs back at him, at least they had something more intelligent to speak about, like cuddling and petting. Jaune found a spot away from most of the walking sacks of meat, Yes that is the right term, his eyes were on most of the boys flexing their arms. He was just glad they stayed in the middle of the room and the more silent types stayed towards the wall, very few people were near him or his luxury sleeping bag, it was a queen meaning it had space for two in it.

He was perfectly snugged in his sleeping bag, wearing his amazingly comfortable Ursa Oneies. It was a real head turner, which it should be. He also had a good book in hand, Ninja's in Love part 2, he wished to reread the whole thing as the next book would be coming out soon and he would get it. He noticed a girl nearby also reading her own book, she seemed to be deeply engaged with it, it's nice to see like minded people his age.

"Heeellloooo!" A blond haired girl waved as she neared the poor black haired reader. Jaune felt bad for her but then noticed Ruby was being drugged by the blond. Oh, that was her sister, the one that Ruby ranted about. He learned a lot about Ruby during their walk and the long rant. "I believe you two know each other?"

The shape eyes of the reader looked up to glace at the siblings. "Aren't you… that girl that exploded?"

"Uh… Yeah, My name's Ruby! I hear that it's very beautiful!" She froze, Jaune couldn't help but chuckle at the puppy. "But, uh please just call me Ruby."

The black haired girl went back to her book. "Okay."

The siblings pulled each other to the side, their whispers were too low for him to hear, but they quickly went back to their spots.

"So…. What's your name?" The older sibling spoke up, she was trying much too hard.

"Blake." Well, at least he didn't have to ask now.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister." She said proudly. "I like your bow."

"Thanks." He could tell that Blake was nearing her breaking point.

"It goes great with your… Pajamas!" Ruby was no longer the only puppy.

"Right…"

"Nice night, don't you think?"

Oh, she snapped. "Yes, It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book." She glared at the pair, but her glare was the same as her normal face. "That I will continue to read…." The two puppies stood there. "As soon as you leave." That drove it in.

He watched as Yang whispered something into Ruby's ear. But she didn't pay her no mind.

"What's it about?" She just kept impressing him

"Huh." Like a fish to bite. Jaune smiled as Blake looked up at Ruby.

"Your book. What's it about?"

"Well…" Ruby broke through to her. "It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over the body."

"That sounds interesting," Ruby spoke. Jaune didn't need to eavesdrop anymore, as he turned in for the night leaving the girls to their own devices.

* * *

Jaune was woken out of his sleep by an alarm clock, one that he didn't set nor could turn off, is it was a human. A girl no less, rambling on and on about nothing. Jaune would've let it go but the girl was everywhere he was!

In the Ballroom, in the Mess Hall! Even on the boy's bathroom! He was able to control his anger once the boy with the girl finally got her to stop while they were in the locker room, but it only lasted a few moments as she started back up again, but they left and was no longer a problem. But a new problem was before him, and his temper was still high. Blocking him was the White haired girl from yesterday and a girl with bright red apple hair. He liked her hair.

"Ahem." He cleared their throat gaining his attention. "You two are blocking the path, could you move aside?"

The redhead's face widens with a hint of shock after a quick apologize she gladly stepped to the side but the White haired one stood in place.

"You are able to go around, can't you see we're having a conversation?" She folded her arms under her… chest, sure. She was a female after all. And she stood her ground.

"You are able to do that without standing in the pathway," Jaune held his head up slightly as he glared down at her. "or can't you see that?"

"Do you have any idea who you are speaking too?" Her tone raised slightly, she was starting to give Jaune a headache. "I am, Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company!"

"I don't think that stops you from moving out of my way, Little girl."

"Um…" Jaune's eyes shoot over to the redhead. "I think we all got off on the wrong foot, so can we all calm down for a moment, we can start over."

Hmm, Nice, Polite, Willing to defuse a problem that isn't her own, Respectable.

"Alright, We will try it your way Miss…?" He wanted her to finish but sadly the Schnee started up again.

"Are you kidding me? Have you been sleeping under a rock or something you Dolt, This is the Pyrrha Nikos." His shape eyes glared at the little angry girl once more.

"I take it that she must be famous, then."

"Famous is an understatement, She graduated top of her class at Sanctum."

"Never heard of it."

"She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! Making it a new record."

"Interesting but I'm from Atlas."

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes Box!"

"I don't eat cereal." His gaze turned to the hyped up Red head who was looking away slightly, Jaune got a lot out from the way she looked. "But it would seem you've done a lot in a very short amount of time."

"Oh, uh, It was nothing really." Pyrrha rubbed her arm softly as she still staring at her feet.

"It is something and now that you've heard all of that do you think you should talk to her?" Weiss glared at him.

"Should you?" Her eyes widen to his question and were slightly taken back by it.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused," He took a step forward towering over her, forcing her to pretty much look straight up. "But what have you've done to speak to her, following your own rules that is?"

"I… Uh." Weiss planted her foot down. "I'm-"

"Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, outstanding, using your birthright to lord over people. Tell me what have you done for the Company?"

"I… I, Uh."

"You've done nothing worth to speak of I see. Tell me do you own any of the many stores? Have you even managed any of them? Have been helped in any meetings? Maybe you help the workers at least?" She didn't answer so he kept hammering on the questions. "How many Tournaments have you've won? Were you top of your class? Have you set any records? Have you've done anything worth of a single note."

She still didn't have an answer to any of them, she was just a deer in headlights, but that would be mean to the poor deer.

"I see. Ruby." A flurry of rose petals summoned next to him.

"I heard my name and a chance escape from my sister," She looked up at Jaune. "Oh, Hey Jaune, you need something?"

"An example." He smiled down at her. "Beautiful entrance by the way."

The little black and red puppy turned into a slightly blushing mess as she said it wasn't really anything in many different ways. The poor girl couldn't handle praise well. His gaze went back to Weiss.

"Miss Rose, as you should call her," He presented her off as if she was guest of honor, sadly the girl looked clueless to what was happening. "Has far more achievements than you do at this moment and a slight one up on Miss Nikos."

"I do the what now?" Said the confused little puppy.

"Not only is she by far the youngest person to enter Beacon this year being only fifteen, but she also was pushed ahead a whole two years. Also, she helped put a stop to a robbery and was able to fight side by side with not just any Huntress, but our very own Deputy Headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch."

"What, no it's not a big deal at all."

"And if you can see," The words came out cold. "She has a lot of modesty, she probably has enough to give you if you were willing to talk to her. But according to your own rules, you have no right to speak to her because your Achievements doesn't match up."

"What, No, I'll be friends with her, I mean she did yell at me but it was kind of my fault." She looked back and forth between them. "I mean achievements don't really matter right, it's all about what we do now isn't it?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Ruby." He smiled at her once more. "Achievements don't matter, Period. They are a thing of the past, things you should take pride in and not use to think you are better than everyone else. So, Ruby is allowed, to talk to whomever she wishes. The same goes for Miss Nikos, She should be proud of her achievements, but that doesn't stop her from being a person, She isn't a high-end bottle of wine or a club with a list, she is a Seventeen…" He turned to her for an answer, he found the girl staring at him, mouth slightly open. She gave a small nod. "Seventeen-year-old woman, She is allowed to pick who she wishes to talk to on her own merits. Not Yours."

" _Will all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, All first-year students report to Beacon Cliff Immediately."_ Professor Goodwitch's voice came over the loudspeaker stealing their attention.

"I believe I should take my leave." His looked over to Pyrrha and give her a small nod. "It was very nice meeting you Miss Nikos, Would you like to walk with me, Ruby?"

"Sure." The pair walked past Weiss who still hasn't moved from her spot. "So wanna join my team Jaune."

"That would be grand but I don't believe it works like that." They heard a sad moan.

Yang walked past the pair and stopped by Weiss who's mouth was also hanging open, Yang closed it for her. "Careful, Flycatcher, you'll start catching flies." She heard a chuckled and left with a fist pump.

* * *

"Sooo…." Ruby leaned closer to Jaune but didn't leave her platform. "Where's your weapon?"

"Still in storage, my dear"

"But we're about to start." She looked concerned but he only chuckled. "Aren't you gonna need it?"

"If I do I will get it."

"For years," The headmaster spoke forcing all eyes on him, he stood on the edge of the cliff with Miss Goodwitch by his side. "You have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion, Each of you will be given teammates… Today." Professor Goodwitch finished, what a nice lady, very straightforward.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with."

"So… Wanna partner up?" Ruby whispered to Jaune.

Ozpin continued. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner with the next four years."

"Whaaaat!? Ohh..." She groaned in defeat. Jaune gave her a small pat on the shoulder.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin looked down the line of hunters-in-training, HIT, Jaune chuckled to himself. "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… or you will die."

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find the abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" His eyes moved along them once more. "Good, get ready."

The teens all prepared themselves and was launched one after another until they all were flying in the air. Jaune was one of the last ones in the air, most of the others landed while Jaune… He had other matters on his mind.

"What will I have for dinner?" He started to fall. "The cooks at Beacon are rather nice at cooking for people who must feed the masses, even if their dinnerware is… Lacking. Hmm, Maybe chicken? Cornish Hen!" He looked down noticing he was nearing the ground. "Oh, right. Hmm?" Something came into the corner of his eye, a spear, flying right at him. Well not at him but near him, He reached his hands up catching the weapon and allowing it take him to a nearby tree, pinning itself to it as he hung.

"My, what strength." He yanked the spear from the wall and fell, landing on his feet. "Whoever threw you is truly skilled."

He heard a noise come from behind him and locked eyes for the Schnee girl. The two glared at each other for a moment before Weiss turned and stomped away. "You came back!" He looked through the bushes to see Ruby cheering, soon locking eyes with her. He gave her a smile as she panicked.

"No! Wait! Let me go! You can find a better partner! Pleassee!" She reached out too him but there was nothing he could do as he just waved goodbye to the poor puppy. Another noise came to his side, his eyes moved to it, and a wild Miss Nikos appeared.

"Hello there." He greeted her with a smile and she returned it.

"Hello again." He held out the spear, she walked over and took it. "I guess this makes us Partners."

"It is very satisfying." He looked towards were Ruby was taken. "I mean you were not at the top of my list, but having you were still within the top three."

"Oh…" Jaune started to walk and Pyrrha was quick to follow. "Who… was your top three, If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all." He glanced over at the redhead. "The first one was Ruby, the girl with me earlier. She was the first person I met here and is the only person I would count as a friend at the moment."

"I see. Who was next?"

"Why, you Miss Nikos." He answered quickly. "Even if Schnee annoys me if half of what she said is true then that means you will be very handy in combat," He saw her face drop for some reason, but that wouldn't stop him, she's earned some priase. "And your personality is very refreshing, Normally when someone reaches so high up they forget about the people under them. You, however, wish to be among them, A queen who walks with her people, not above them. I admire people like you, I admire you, Miss Nikos."

"Oh, Thank you." She smiled with a blush. "But I'm really not all that great."

"And there it is, that modesty again." He chuckled. "So Strong, So Powerful, So Beautiful. Yet, you don't believe it's as good as people say it is. It's just normal for you, this is just life. Not wanting to be treated like something more, like you're not better than anyone else, even if you are."

"I'm really not." She rubbed her arm.

"Even if you're not, it's the way you carry yourself, you don't parade around as if you were a goddess. You walk among the others, not on top of them. Take pride in that Miss Nikos, and never change."

"You know… You can just call me Pyrrha." She smiled at him.

He gave her a small nod. "You can call me Jaune, formality, I love it."

"So… who was the third?"

"Maybe the first Grimm I walked into, I've always wanted to have a pet beowolf or That tree back there, she was very nice even if you stabbed her." This caused her to giggle.

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach the temple where Jaune spotted the yellow puppy and the girl Blake already standing there.

"Ah, Miss Xiao Long, Miss Blake." He closed in on them. "It is nice to see you both are fine and well."

"Hey, lover boy, cheating on my sister already?" The yellowed haired puppy asked.

"Well, I believe she is the one cheating as she found her partner first." He chuckled.

"Wait, you're dating Ruby?" Pyrrha asked with a blush, Jaune shook his head.

"No, but Miss Xiao Long-"

"Told you to call me Yang." She interjected

"Yang, took the way I speak as flirting, and also threatened to, How did you say it, 'knock my teeth in so deep I would have to pee them out?' If I touched her sister like that."

"Oohh… What did you say."

"I laughed and I told her I would like to see her try and that she had nice hair. She then made a Pun, I laughed again because Pun's are an amazing form of comedy. And now she thinks I'm flirty with her too."

"Hey, you're the one that's a Punsexual," Yang smirked at him and he gave a good chuckle. She fist-pumped.

"Wordplay is amazing, it takes a lot of brains to do that on the fly."

"Someone at least gets it!" Yang shouted to the Heavens, but her eyes widen as she saw something falling towards them. "RUBY!?"

The group looked up to see Ruby Rose falling towards them, Ha. Jaune took a few steps to the left and held his arms out.

"HEADS UP!" She fell right into his arm as if she was a bride, she clung close to his chest still scared of the impact.

"It appears we should call you Ruby Fell, from now on." He earned a lot of groins and a single "HA!" from Yang. Ruby jumped from his arms not even embarrassed as she was super effected by the pun.

"Thanks for the save, Jaune." She smiled at him as he joined the ground.

"So what were you doing up there?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, Me and Weiss… Weiss!" She looked up. "Oh no she's still up there!"

The group looked up once more to see a Giant Nevermore flying around. "That wasn't there before," Yang spoke.

"Weiss I said to jump!"

"She's going to fall," Blake spoke up.

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling," Jaune added.

"Oh! Okay! She won't be fine!" She looked toward Jaune. "Jaune catch her as you did me!"

His face became sour as if she asked him to clean up after a dog with his bare hands.

"I don't know… I'm sure she'll be fine." He looked away slightly.

"Please!" The puppy dog had returned in full force, Jaune sighed and moved into the place where Weiss would hit. Arms out and… Catch. She fell right into his arms.

"… I had a pun but you're not worth it." He dropped her and heard her yell "Hey!" As moved back to Pyrrha's and Ruby's side.

Suddenly two more humans fell before them, it was the alarm clock and Ren. She said his name more than enough for him to remember.

"Oh, they're not alone," Jaune spoke as a Deathstalker destroyed it was past the treeline.

"Welp, the gangs all here, now we can all die together," Yang stated.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby stuck a pose and took off before Yang could stop her.

Jaune watched to see the girl in action for once, she slammed into the Deathstalker and bounced off leaving her open for the Grimm's claw to hit her back, which it did.

"Ruby get out of there!" Yang ordered her sister.

"Uh, It's fine, I got this!" She didn't

Suddenly a flurry of spear-like feathers slammed down near Ruby, none hitting her thank goodness, but one did pin her to the ground by her cape. The Deathstalker moved in closer to her, it's tail readied to end the poor girl. Jaune grew tired of this and went to take a step forward but a white blur stopped him, Weiss hurled herself next to the Deathstalker summoning a pillar of ice and freezing its tail, stopping the monster and saving Ruby. She could've just implied the beast from its underside, but this is why they are in school so they can learn. But saving Ruby did return some points back to Weiss on his list.

The pair soon returned to the group and they, Jaune was outvoted anyway so he didn't even speak out, left after grabbing the chess pieces. Jaune felt like the headmaster just left his game behind one day and is using them to find it for him.

The group reached near their return point, only for the Nevermore and Deathstalker to catch up.

"Guess we're fighting them anyway."

"Nope!" It was Ruby to yell. "Keep running!"

"Nora distracted it!" Ren yelled to his friend, who rolled and fired round after round from her grenade launcher at the nevermore sending it flying away. Interesting. But the Deathstalker ended up behind them as they soon reached the bridge, it slammed it's tail into the stone floor, breaking it and causing it to all apart. Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Nora was on one side as the other stood before the Deathstalker.

Jaune yawned slightly, he did a lot of running and walking today and it was hardly one. The other three was doing their best to fend off the Deathstalker, Blake slide back after dodging a hit from the tailed beast right next to Jaune who noticed Nora flying overhead.

"Do you want help-!?" She was cut off as Nora knocked her off the edge by mistake, She'll be fine.

"Jaune, why aren't you helping!?" Pyrrha asked with a small yell. Jaune fixed his hair slightly before looking at her. "Where is your weapon?!"

"In storage, I'm assessing everyone's skill, to see who's worthy of my aid."

"What!" She ducked the claw and dodged out of the way. "Jaune we are fighting for our lives, how could you forget your weapons!"

"I did not forget, I always leave them in storage."

Pyrrha just looked at him, with a face of confusion and maybe, regret was that. But went back to fight.

"Alright, Just stay safe." She ordered and he nodded.

Jaune kept a watchful eye on both battles, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren were holding their own nicely. Looking over to Ruby and the others, well they were shooting at it.

"Look Out!" He felt someone pull him out of the way as the stringer of the beast whipped past him. "Are you okay?" it was Nora.

"I am, thank you."

"No problem, it would be horrible if you have gotten hurt, I mean it's not even the first day-"

"Don't you have a Grimm to slay?" He questioned.

"Oh right!" She charged right back into combat. He looked over to see Ren aiming for its weak spots as Pyrrha kept its attention, but it's tail moved too much for him to hold on and was throw into a nearby wall. Smart but sloppy, but still smart. The Grimm pushed both Pyrrha and Nora back near Jaune, Pyrrha staying on her feet and Nora landing on her bottom.

"Ren get up!"

Nora called out to her friend as the Deathstalker stalked over him. Ha. It was hard to see Ren with the monster in the way but they could see said beast pulling its tail back before slamming it down at Ren.

"REN!"

"Ow, my ear. Nora that was uncalled for." Jaune rubbed his ear lightly as he stepped forward. He could feel Nora's tears starting up and Pyrrha's glare on the back of his head. He knew why they were upset, he'd apologize later. Jaune smiled and flicked his hand, a golden circle appeared next to him and Ren suddenly fell out, perfectly fine, well he was before the redhead started chocking him with hugs. It was sweet.

"Jaune…?" He heard Pyrrha, he never lost his smile.

"I deem you all Worthy." Suddenly three golden circles appeared above Jaune, but that wasn't even the show. Swords and Spears slowly came out from the Circles and fired into the Deathstalker, The monster screamed as the blades ripped through its armor, the Deathstalker started to turn away but two spares slamming into its claws pinning it to the ground put a quick stop to that. "Ha, ha, ha, Silly monster, you dare attack what's mine and think I would let you get away?"

More and more blades hit the beast.

"Wow, you must have been really powerful to take so many, or maybe you just don't want to die…" Jaune looked at the beast, it held about 20 blades in it, Jaune was only shooting one blade at a time for the most part. "But this is it." One blade came from the middle circle and fired hitting the Deathstalker right between its eyes. Jaune smiled as the monster screamed before slowly turned to dust, as did his blades.

"Back to storage with you." He turned to see everyone frozen, "Are you all okay? It didn't poison you right? Do not worry," A small circle appeared before him, Jaune reached in and pulled out a vial of purple something. "I have a cure for that."

His eyes moved upward to see that team Ruby finished their job before his team did, and were also looking at him in shock. Rose petals appeared before the blond boy, he smiled at the sight of Ruby.

"What was that!?" He could see the ears on top of her head and her tail wagging, even if they just in his mind.

"My storage."

"That's what you meant by storage!?" The others came back to the group as well. "You can summon weapons?!"

"No, silly, they are always with me, I pull them from storage." About twenty golden Circles appeared behind him and weapons started to stick their heads out, Swords, Spears, Axes, Arrows, Shields. Just about any weapon you can think off. "This is my semblance, Armory!"

"I love you." He heard the little Puppy say as she eyed all of the blades he has shown.

"I'm not going to let you use me for my weapons." He countered and she blushed as she realized what she said.

"How many weapons do you have," Pyrrha asked as she moved closer.

"Ah, My semblance is actually hereditary, so there are still weapons in there from its first user, The first Arc. So any weapon given as a gift, brought, stolen, found, took from our fallen enemies, all in the armory" He looked over at her, her mouth was still open. "I haven't counted all of it but last time I check it was over 2,000? before I got bored."

"That impossible." He heard Weiss speak, it was less of a statement and more of shock, so he took no offense, but it was time for a light jab.

"This coming from the girl who can speed-up time, summon ice, or fire beams of energy from her sword." He chuckled at her face. "Ruby turns into rose petals when she runs to fast." He started to go down the line. "This one's eyes glow red and her hair burns, A beautiful sight I might add, you might even be able to burn gold."

"This one can make a copy of herself." He showed off Blake.

"Pyrrha has the power to force her weapons back to her hands." She blushed

"Oh, you saw that."

"Of course, I was paying attention to everyone, I wasn't going to allow anyone of you to die on my watch. I just wanted to see if you all were good enough to be here." He smiled at Pyrrha. "You and Ruby have been proven yourselves even before the fighting, even if Ruby lost points with that Deathstalker."

"I tried." He heard her mumble.

"Good for you." He turned back to Weiss. "But I am off track, As I was saying, everyone here has something someone else would call impossible, you're being the most unbelievable to me. But, you can do it, so it is possible."

Jaune walked towards the cliff edge and far too many circles appeared going up toward the cliff, large blades appeared out of them, he started to walk up the staircase of swords.

"Let us leave, I'm hungry from all the running today."

Glynda looked at Ozpin, her eyes still wide from what she saw.

"What did you bring to my school." She asked coldly as Ozpin took a sip from his mug.

"… Our key to victory."

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose, and Weiss Schnee. You all have returned with the White Knight pieces, and from here on out you will be known as Team RSPA (Rose-Petal)." Ozpin looked at the newly formed team. "Led by Ruby Rose."

"What me?!" She looked back and forth, she earned two thumbs up and smiles from her new team. They had to get off the stage for the next team.

"Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, You have returned with the White Rook pieces, and from here on out you will be known as YVBL (Yellow Bell) Led by Yang Xiao Long."

"What, me? A leader?" Yang smiled "Okay!"

The two teams soon found themselves walking towards their dorm rooms, chattering about their day.

"Look at us, Ruby," The bigger puppy had the smaller puppy in a headlock. "The two sister's both leaders of their own teams, isn't it great!?"

"Yang!" She tried to pull free from the lock. "Cut it out!"

"I'm just so proud of you!" The little red puppy freed herself and fixed her hair.

"Well, she isn't the only one," Jaune smiled. "Just another achievement on your long list."

He couldn't see it but he could feel her smiling just as they reach their dorms. Yang was already opening YVBL's room, "Welp, this is our room, catch you guys tomorrow?"

"Sure, see ya, sis." Team RSPA entered their room and looked around.

"This is nice." Ruby moved around the room.

"It is," Pyrrha followed their leader's lead.

"It's small." The last two said at the same time. Weiss looked over at Jaune who didn't look to her, his eyes were still stuck on the size of the room.

"I think the real problem is that we are sleeping in the same room as a boy," Weiss spoke up.

"Not like you have anything I want."

"Excuse me?!"

"You're excused." They heard a small chuckle from Ruby, who then looked over to Jaune.

"Jaune are you fine sleeping in a room with so many girls?" She asked.

"This isn't anything new for me." The girls gave him a bit of a concerned look. "Oh, you mistook my words. Let me explain, I come from a home ruled by women. Not only do I have a mother, but I have seven sisters, more younger than older. Sometimes they can't sleep at night and come to meet for protection as the rest. Also, a few of the older ones have very little modesty, parading around in their undergarments or very tight or revealing clothing and the one that doesn't would just ask me to leave the room or look away."

"They would do that in front of you?" Ruby asked slightly shocked.

"Yes, because I don't care?" He looked to the small puppy "As long as they aren't harming themselves they can do as they please. But to end this now, I do not care if you parade around in your underwear or if you wish to remain covered up. If you do not want me to look, tell me ahead of time and I will respectfully look away or leave the room. If you do not warn me and I look, you are not allowed to be angry with me it will be your own fault." He turned towards his Leader. "Is that alright with you, Leader, and you as well, Pyrrha?"

"Seems fair, Just gotta remember to tell you to look away." Ruby nodded.

"It's only fair."

"You didn't ask me." Weiss spoke up.

"Because I didn't care too." He said coldly not even looking at her, this upset the white-haired girl. "Plus, you were outvoted anyway so it didn't matter."

"Jaune, be nice, please," Ruby asked. "We're a team now, we gotta start acting like it."

His eyes glared towards Ruby for a moment, before he caved. "For you, Leader, I will hold my tongue."

"Ew gross."

Pyrrha chuckled. "It's just a saying Ruby."

Jaune moved over to the bed on the far right of the room. "This one will be mine, it is the one farthest from the washroom and will make it easier to avoid any mishaps." He heard the important ones give their okays and he nodded. He then took off his track jacket and started to unbutton his shirt, he only stopped because someone yelled at him.

"What are you doing you Dolt!?" It was the unimportant one, he looked over to see a lot of red faces.

"Getting ready to go wash up and wash my combat gear, they have become dirty."

"I mean why are you stripping in front of us?!"

"Because I don't care." He glared at her and turned, his shirt unbuttoned halfway down revealing a lot of chest and a bit of abs. He knew it was exposed, he didn't care. "As I just said, if you want to show off that you got, then do it. If not ask them to look away, but that's a two-way street, you don't have to stare Schnee."

Her face got more red as she found herself staring at his chest, so did Pyrrha as well. Jaune could only chuckle as he went back to removing his shirt. "Besides, I planned to keep my pants on." He sighed after freeing himself from his shirt. "Plus, we all were just trapped in a ballroom and most of those boys were shirtless, and flexing."

He noticed that Pyrrha and Ruby were avoiding looking at him and Weiss was turned around with her arms crossed.

"Yeah but that was different" Ruby spoke up.

"How so?"

"I… Uh… Reasons." She took a peek at him, he heard a small epp as she turned away.

"Pyrrha?"

"I… Uh… I don't have a good answer, I'm just not used to this." She would look at him before looking away quickly, she did this many times. "Could you uh… Just warn us next time."

"Yeah, yeah!" Ruby added. "New rule, we will warn each other before we change!"

"This seems overly complicated, so not only do you have to warn the person, you also have to tell them to look away, and you have to warn you even if you don't care if someone looks?" Ruby nodded her head still not looking, Jaune sighed his anger away. "Fine, I will warn you from now on." They could hear the bitterness in his voice.

"I will go use the public shower room, this could give you all enough time to freshen up and change."

"But-" Ruby started but stopped once Jaune cut her off.

"I will knock on the door three times before entering with a long pause in between each knock, giving you enough time for someone to knock back if you wish me to wait outside." He made his way to the door. "Is that okay with you Leader?" She nodded her strawberry head. "Good."

* * *

After Jaune left, the three girls looked at each other for a moment before Weiss exploded.

"Tomorrow, I'm going right to the headmaster's office and having him removed."

"What you can't do that!" Ruby was quick to his defense.

"Watch me!" She started to pace around the room. "Who does he think he is, stripping before us, sleeping in the same room as us, what is he tried something as we slept!?"

"Well all the dorms are Co-op," Ruby started "Plus I'm pretty sure Jaune wouldn't do that."

"Are you sure!?" Weiss asked their Leader.

"I mean, I've only known him for two days but-"

"But nothing!" She stomped and glared at her. "That ruffian has been nothing but trouble, when all of us were fighting he stood back and watched! He's been making rude and sexually passes at every woman he spoke to, that's Sexual harassment. And now this! He's is out of here."

"Weiss, you're being unfair to him." Her eyes widen as Pyrrha stood in his defense.

"You're siding with him!?"

"He has made mistakes, Not helping us during the fight is the most pressing matter." She looked down slightly. "But at the end, he saved Ren and killed the Deathstalker single-handily."

"And he's not making… S-sexually passes…" Saying the words was hard for the Leader. "It's just how he talks, and he gives compliments… just a lot more than other people."

"Jaune has always explained his actions behind everything he's done."

"And that makes it okay?!"

"It doesn't make it okay to try and have our teammate removed!" Ruby yelled back. "Yes, Jaune has little shame, Yes the not fighting until the last possible moment is a problem, But he hasn't done anything wrong and only showed us kindness. Why are you the only one complaining? Is it because Jaune doesn't like you?"

"Why would I care if that ruffian liked me or not?!"

"Because you're the only person making a big deal about everything! And you seem to be the only person Jaune doesn't like, Which is funny because Jaune appears to like everyone. Even Nora who, and he told me this, annoyed him almost to death this morning. Jaune is willing to give everyone a chance but ever since the locker room, you've only been butting heads." She was now standing before Weiss. "This needs to stop, we are supposed to be a team, So please just give it a chance."

"… Not on a team with him and not on a team led by you." Weiss stormed over to the door, pulling it open. "Ozpin made a mistake letting both of you join."

She left closing the door behind her, leaving Ruby and Pyrrha alone.

* * *

"Humph." Jaune voice caused Weiss to jump as she turned to see Jaune standing to the side of the door. Towel around his neck and with the same pair of track pants on. "So you, a seventeen-year-old brat, thinks she knows more than the headmaster to the best school around, who been around long enough to teach her parents."

He chuckled as he looked at her glare.

"You've only proven that you're unfit to be a leader, unfit to even be a teammate, and you hardly reach the level to be a huntress in my eyes."

She scoffed, "Not like what you think is worth anything."

"It's worth a lot, or it should to a weakling like yourself." She didn't have to take this, she took one step before a blade appeared at her neck, followed by another on the otherside and one more to lock her in place. "I'm not done talking to you, now turn with the blades if you wish to keep your head." She did as she was told only to meet Jaune's cold glare.

"You, Little Brat, have reached the point of my patience. You are allowed to say anything you wish to me because I know how useless and weak you really are, just a girl with her father's money and her mother's name, and you believe you are better than everyone." He scoffed. "You're not the only one, I carry my families Armory, barely ten percent of the weapons within are even mine, yet do I use it to lord over others, No. Does that make me better than others? No. But it does make me better than you."

"I'm off track," He looked away slightly towards the door, before glaring back at her. "That girl in there, My leader, My Queen so to speak… Is upset and saddened by what you said. I don't even have to be in there right now to know, because I can tell that she has a kind and simple soul. She is most likely crying because after a stress filled day of killing monsters and protecting people, having to go outside of her safe zone to try and make new friends, and then having the pressures of being a leader put onto the shoulders, her teammate, No… Her Partner, calls her a failure and a mistake, even before she had a chance to led."

"And you know what pisses me off the most, It's not the fact that you called her out, or even what you said. Ruby is a very big girl, she might be sad now but she will move on. So, no it's not _that_ that pisses me off." The swords moved from her neck freeing her as he stepped closer, she took a step back but something shape stopped her, his eyes reached her level. "It's the fact that you couldn't even say it to my face, you waited until after I left, thinking I was out of earshot to speak your mind. Then you took it out on my leader, a woman who defended you from me. She stopped her friend from being mean to a person who doesn't like her. And you have the Audacity! to call her a failure, a mistake! When you're too scared to even FACE ME? You-"

"Jaune…" He stopped, his eyes widen slightly before slowly looked behind him, to see Ruby in the hallway with Pyrrha by her side. "Please stop… I'm tired of all the fighting."

Weiss felt the sword leave from behind as Jaune nodded.

"If that is what you want…" His gazed returned to Weiss. "My leader." He said it with a threatening tone of voice. As to be claiming under his protection. He turned and started to walk away only stopping before the two girls, Ruby looked up at him but she couldn't see his face.

"Thank you," Weiss heard her say in a faint whisper.

"Anything," She looked between the two red themed girls. "For either of your too." He then took his leave as the two girls entered the room, Ruby took one last look at Weiss before she dropped her head, her face was so sad.

Weiss slowly looked down at her hands which were shaking, she was shaking, her whole body.

She didn't even notice she was on the floor.

* * *

 **Sorry, for the re-upload, forgot i had to add the lines myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yang, I don't know what to do," Ruby sat in front of her sister, the two in Team YVBL's room. "You're a leader, help your sister leader out."

"So, like Jaune's just been ignoring Weiss?"

"He acts like she doesn't exist!" Ruby rubbed the top of her head and groaned. "He doesn't look at her, and when he does it look he looking through her. If she tries to talk to him he doesn't even react, as if she wasn't there. And if more or Pyrrha tries to talk to him about her he just changes the subject. And we're not trying to upset him either."

"Geez, rough week."

"Yeah, Weiss was a little bit mean at first, but she said she was sorry and has gotten better. The problem now is Jaune, we can't have a team if one member of the team acts like another member doesn't exist."

"Well, why is Jaune acting like this?" Ren, another member of Yang's team asked.

"On the first day of school, Jaune and Weiss were butting heads, it seemed like anything Weiss did would upset Jaune." She started to explain. "But Jaune has been nothing but nice to the rest of us."

"Well then maybe you just gotta put your foot down as a leader." Yang stood up from her bed and slammed her fit into her palm. "Just sit him, get up in his face and tell him "Jaune, you and Weiss are gonna kiss and make-up!"

"That doesn't sound like a good plan." Blake, Yang's partner, spoke up. Lifting her eyes from her book. "You can't just force someone to like someone else, this should be something they handle between themselves."

"I don't think I can leave them in a room by themselves." Ruby leaned back against the wall. "Last time we left them alone, Jaune threatened her."

"Shush, over-reacting that much?"

"No, Jaune had her at sword point, and from what Weiss said he had three swords making a triangle of death around her neck." Her hands were wrapped around her own neck. "That's like really messed up and I really don't know how to confront him without ending up like Weiss."

"He wouldn't dare try and hurt you if he knows what's good for him!" A flash of red hit the eyes of the blonde.

"Yang, do you honestly think you can beat him?" She questioned her sister. "His armory is huge and we learned that it holds much more than just weapons!"

Yang remembered back to his fight with the prick Cardin and how Jaune had him strung up with chains, frankly that's how he won most of his matches when his opponents weren't fast enough to dodge. Then he would say they weren't ready for a fight at this level.

"I mean… We'll never know unless we try."

"Well, I'm pretty sure Jaune wouldn't do that to me, He's really nice to me and Pyrrha, but everyone has their limits and I don't even got a clue what his are." The shorter leader ran her hands down her face.

"What does Pyrrha think?" The lone male asked.

"She's just being friendly to both of them and tries talking to Weiss when Jaune is in the room hoping he will chime in." She leaned far back in her seat. "But, Jaune is like super stubborn, like more than Uncle Qrow! Like yesterday, Weiss stood in Jaune's way by mistake as he was leaving the room and he just ran her over, when Pyrrha confronted him about it he acted if he didn't know what I was talking about and wouldn't back down."

"Sounds like he's taking this fight to heart." Blake looked up from her book.

"I don't what to do."

"I know what to do!" Nora spoke up and all eyes turned to her.

"Oh, this is going to be great." Yang smiled.

"Anything would be better than nothing." Ruby sunk into her seat. "I'm all ears, Nora."

"Make them fight!" The room grew quiet for a moment.

"Nora, I'm trying to avoid Jaune killing my Partner."

"Well, duh, You have to watch them silly." She said with a small eye roll as if it was the easiest thing to do. "See, Jaune likes nice people and he makes friend with them, but Jaune-Jaune also likes powerful people, That's why he likes you and Pyrrha so much, You're both like super innocent and kind but you're also super tough. So if Weissy can hold her own in a match with him he'll have to notice her."

Everyone's mouth was nearly touching the floor as the hyperactive member of the team had all her facts and laid them out super clear and neat.

"Nora, how do you know all this?" Yang asked.

"I hang out with Jaune-Jaune all the time, he's my spotter!"

"But how are we going to get Jaune to fight her?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, he'll do it if you tell him to," Nora said.

"He won't talk to Weiss when I tell him too."

"Well, duh, he doesn't like her and you also told him that you were tired of the all the fighting." She rolled her eyes once more. "Can't argue with someone that doesn't exist."

"How did you know that?!"

"Hey, the guy has to vent to someone." She said with a big smile. "But if you tell him to fight Weiss, I'm sure he'll love the chance to fight her."

The room looked around at each other for a long long moment before Yang spoke up.

"I mean… It sounds like a good plan."

* * *

"You want me to what!?" Weiss didn't so much as yell but… no, she yelled.

"Weiss I don't have any other idea what to do." Ruby looked at the White haired girl.

"I mean, it doesn't seem like a bad idea," Pyrrha added.

"How pray tell is allowing him to kill me a good idea?"

"Jaune's not going to kill you," She hoped. "You just have to show him how tough you are and he'll respect or something."

The white-haired heiress didn't seem to be buying it.

"Come on Weiss, you're tough enough to take a hit, fast enough to dodge his attacks, I'm not saying you have to beat him, just show him that you belong here and get him to respect."

"This sounds like a horrible idea." She let out a small sigh. "But, if you both think it will help, I'm willing to give it a try."

"Yes!" Ruby cheered. "Now we have to do the hard part."

* * *

"Sooo… Jaune?"

He looked towards the voice of his Leader. Their team was having lunch with their sister team, it was very delightful. The pool of personalities was very refreshing from what he was used to in his hometown. Nora just finished telling an amazing tale from her dreams, what an enjoyable ball of energy.

"What do you say to a bit of team practice after history?" She asked with a smile.

"I see nothing wrong with that."

"So, Jaune, how have you been dealing with your bully?" Yang asked.

"Bully?" He gave her a questioning look.

"Cardin?"

"Oh, the Oaf." He rolled his eyes. "He's been bullying me?"

* * *

 _Jaune was walking the halls with a can of People Like Grape Soda, he started to drink the amazing beverage, The drink was so good that he leaned his head far back moving out of the way of the incoming hand aiming to slap the soda into his face. He pulled the drink away slightly to fast mistakingly hitting Cardin in the face as he was in the path and smiled._

" _What an amazing drink, I guess people really do like grapes… soda." He gave a wink._

" _Who are you winking at?" Ruby asked._

* * *

 _Jaune was leaving the boring calling of Port, The large Portly man bored him nearly to death with his tales of Grimm killing but he did his best to find the lessons hidden within… somewhere. He was looking at the time as he heading towards the door but unknowing to him Cardin was hidden on the other side ready to stick his foot out to trip the blonde._

" _Oh, excuse me." He heard the blonde._

 _With that, he waited for the footsteps to draw closer and once they were at the doorframe, Cardin shoved his foot out into the walkway only for it to be plowed over by a much larger foot forcing Cardin to fall._

" _Oh, My apologies, I didn't see you there." Cardin looked up to see a giant hulk of a man forcing to him swallow the nothing in his mouth. "Apologizes once again, but I am in a hurry."_

 _The larger teen left as Jaune walked out of the room behind him seeing Cardin on the floor, "You should be more careful." He said before taking his leave._

* * *

 _Jaune was listening to his favorite teacher, Miss Goodwitch, explain how their lockers worked. He didn't really care because it was just a give poor version of his armory, but not everyone had his power so there was no need to brag or talk down on it. Suddenly someone grabbed Jaune's arm, it was much too big to be Ruby who was already known for doing it, so his reflexes kicked in before they could ruin his outfit. With a quick spin and pushed he freed himself and pushed the person away mistakenly shoving them into a locker that just happened to be open, well it was until the door closed from them falling in._

" _Oh, I'm sorry, you startled me. I'll try to get you out." Jaune looked at the locker… Maybe he should've been paying attention to what Miss Goodwitch said. He reached out and pressed a few of the hologram buttons. "Oops..." The locker took off with the person within. If anyone found out about this Ruby, Pyrrha and Goodwitch would indeed yell at him… No one else saw._

 _Jaune went back to following the class._

* * *

"I believe I would have noticed." He pointed out.

"Really Jaune?" Yang gave him another questioning look.

"Well if he's been a problem, why hasn't anyone done anything." He pointed out. "We are training to be Huntsmen and Huntresses, Bullies should not be a thing here."

"Ow! That Hurts!" The cry for help gained the group's attention to see the Oaf pulling on the ears of a rabbit faunus. "Please, Stop."

"See I told you they were real!" The oaf spoke.

"What a freak." His goon chimed in before they all had a laugh.

The group looked at them with disgust.

"Atrocious," Pyrrha said sicken by the boy's actions. "I can't stand people like him."

"And he's not the only one…" Blake spoke up.

"What's Jaune doing?" Ruby asked but it was too late, the blond teen was already closing in on them. Reaching the group, the lesser members laughs died down and frown washed over their faces. This forced their leader to turn to him.

"Release her, Now." He ordered.

He gave a chuckle. "Or what." A spear suddenly flew past the left side of Cardin's face, grazing him and forcing his aura to kick in.

"Or I'll keep your arm." A large sword appeared over Jaune's shoulder moving slowly towards Cardin's arm. "That's what."

Cardin slowly let go of the girl's ear but she was slightly to shocked by Jaune to really move.

"What are you some type of animal lover!?" Cardin yelled at the blond teen, how just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I am." He stated simply, and looked towards the rabbit faunus. "But Faunus." He turned back to Cardin with a harsh glare. "Aren't. Animals."

More circles appeared above Jaune and weapons slowly poke out as he spoke.

"I love cats, dogs, birds, all types of animals. But Faunus aren't any of them. They are not Pets, They are not Freaks, and most of all, they are not Animals, You beast." He spat. "They are people, and it doesn't matter if you like it or not, because there is nothing you can do about it."

He held his hand out for the girl to take which she did, he helped her to her feet before turning back to the redheaded oaf. "And if I ever see you picking on another Faunus again, I will keep something." With that all of his weapons withdrew as he turned to leave, leading the Faunus away.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, Miss," Jaune spoke to the girl. "I just can't stand when someone picks on a Faunus and must step in."

"Oh, no!" She panicked. It was just another day one Ruby. "I'm sorry if I caused you, most people don't really like us Faunus."

"Than most people are stupid, and hopefully with my display of power, they will think twice before making a foolish mistake." He heard her give a nervous chuckle.

"Violence won't really solve anything." She looked down slightly. "But, really thank you for the help." She gave a small smile. "It's nice to know that there are people willing to help, but I'm just going to head back dorm."

Jaune gave her a small nod as she left, he just noticed he didn't get her name. Oh well, they shared a history class. He soon found his way back to his table to see all of his friend looking at him.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked.

"That was amazing Jaune-Jaune!" Nora shouted. "You was like a knight in hacks-armor."

"Hacks-Armor?"

"You like summoned ten weapons, so that's like totally cheating, but your cheating for the side of good so that's good!" Jaune got a small chuckle as he understood.

"Yes, even if it was a bit… Much, Jaune," Pyrrha started. "It was nice of you to help."

"I don't know, some people might see her as weak because of it," Yang spoke. "Not trying to downplay what you did, I'm just saying."

"No, you have your point, Yang." Jaune looked down at his food. "I just don't like to see a Faunus being put down, so if I ever see anyone picking on a Faunus I will step in, period."

"Just Faunus?" Weiss asked. "What about a human?"

The group waited for an answer, but Jaune went back to eating his food. They then remembered the problem at hand. But someone really wanted an answer.

"What is a human was being bullied Jaune?" Blake asked. "Would you step in?"

"It depends on the person if they can fight and didn't need help then, no." He stated simply.

"What if the Faunus can fight?"

"You are asking a few too many personal questions, Miss Belladonna." His gaze moved to her with a slightly sharp stare. "Curiosity killed the Cat."

He heard a small gulp come from her.

"Jaune be nice," Ruby spoke up, He smiled and leaned in.

"Then how about we ask a few questions about your personal affairs?" He asked, his tone forced a blush onto her face right as the bell rung. "Saved by the bell, are we?"

"Quit teasing me!" The little puppy got up from the table as did the rest of the team as Jaune chuckled at her lightly, Team YVBL followed after only leaving Blake alone at the table. She slowly reached up touching her bow. Did he know?

* * *

Jaune was seated in his favorite class before his second favorite teacher beside one of his two favorite people. History, Dr. Oobleck, Pyrrha and Ruby. Today's topic, the faunus war.

"Yes, Prior to the Faunus Right Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War." The doctor was speeding around the classroom with a speed that was close to Ruby's, and a mouth to match, but he still came through loud and clear to Jaune. "Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie."

The doctor stood before a large map, slamming his pointer stick to Menagerie as he took a large drink from his coffee. It had to be coffee from the way he was moving and no one could tell Jaune otherwise. Hmm, Menagerie… Jaune always wanted to go but he never got the chance too, maybe one day.

"Now!" Oobleck pulled Jaune from his own mind. "While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events!" He sped across the room once more, moving slightly closer to the whole class. "Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" He panned around the room for a moment.

"Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your faunus heritage, now you don't have to answer if you wish, I just wish to prove a point."

A few students hands went up, some of them lowering their heads. Just the idea upset Jaune.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful!" As he saw the numbers of hands that went up, even one was too many. "Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He took another sip. "I mean, just look at what happened to the White Fang! But that's a topic for another day. Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of The Faunus War?"

"Yes?" Jaune didn't see how's hand went up. "Precisely!" He assumed they got the answer right, good for them. "And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Jaune's hand went up.

"Yes?"

"Faunus are just the superior race." He spoke as if it was fact, and this gained the attention of a lot of people in the class.

"Elaborate."

"It's simple, Doctor, Faunus are born better than humans. They are born with everything a human, but also gain a bonus from their animal-like characteristics. Some Faunus are born with stronger limbs, the power of flight, to breathe underwater, amazing hearing, or in the case of that foolish battle, Night Vision." He explained. "Faunus is the superior race by birth, even before aura comes into account."

"It's also a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." He heard the Oaf behind him.

"I bet you would know you rabid beast."

He heard the Oaf get up from his seat was about to speak but the spear was more than enough to shut him up. Jaune didn't even need to turn to him.

"Mr. Arc!" Oobleck yelled. "No weaponry in class, this room is for learning, not for combat."

"My apologize." He sent the spear back.

"As, your answer is correct but I believe calling Faunus superior, might be a bit… much."

"I do not think I can agree, Doctor. No human is born with amazing gifts like how Faunus are. I'm not speaking as if it's my opinion, it is just a matter of fact."

"Yes, but those gifts can also count as weaknesses, Mr. Arc. I am not saying a Faunus shouldn't be proud of who they or where they come from. I'm only trying to keep your mind open to the facts. Faunus are just as Human as Humans. Their blood is as red as everyone else, just because you are born different then someone else doesn't make your superior or inferior to another."

"… I… See." Jaune backed down. "My apologize."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Mr. Arc," The doctor smiled at the blond teen. "The only time someone should be sorry is when they haven't learned from a lesson. Speaking of that, Mr. Winchester, you'll be staying after class for additional readings."

* * *

Soon the group found the class to be over and the two teams were not walking the halls heading towards the training floor. Jaune wasn't sure why YVBL was coming but it wasn't unwelcome.

"Jeez, Jaune, got a thing for Faunus or something?" Yang asked her fellow blond.

"Another personal question?" He gave her a look.

"Hey, I'm just asking, you were the one calling them superior." She put her hands up in defense. "So I'm just wondering."

"… No, I don't have a thing for Faunus, not in the way you are saying." He gave her a slightly annoyed look. "Faunus are… mistreated for how they are born, it's as if you were born with an X on your back or in their case somewhere on their body. And they aren't allowed to do anything without backlash."

They could hear him let out a low growl.

"If they are attacked and defend themselves, they are looked at as monsters. If they do nothing, they are looked at as weak. They are seen as lower lifeforms by the weaker race and they can't do anything about it because they will be branded as evil. So, yes, I defend Faunus, because they are not allowed to defend themselves."

"… But why do you care so much?" Blake spoke up. "Not saying it isn't a good thing, I'm just wondering what give you this mindset."

His eyes glared at her for a moment.

"Very personal reasons."

"Jaune, you don't have to tell us if you don't want too." Ruby tried to calm the walking armory.

"No, better to have it open in the air. It doesn't matter if you know or not." He didn't take his eyes off of Blake. "I am the lone boy of eight children."

"That is… a lot of kids." Yang said.

"Indeed, because my father assumed he had the right to just go asleep around. So each of us has our own mother. It also happened that my Father had a thing for Faunus." He shot a glare at Yang. "All of my siblings are Faunus. My father wasn't really the type of man he wanted to raise a Faunus, just to fuck a Faunus. I did not know what my Father had done until I was fourteen where I found the many letters the mothers of my siblings sent, which then I left with my mother who wouldn't put up with a cheating man to go find those siblings. And I did mostly, five of which are safe and sound now in a house I got for them because their mothers have either died or left them, My mother stays with them and that's care of them because that is the type of woman my mother is. I took care of all the money problems and did the best to give them everything that deserves. One is safe with her mother on Menagerie, I also send her money and chat with her about once or twice a month. and the last one is still missing."

"If you're wondering how I take care of all of them because some of you are." He didn't look at anyone. "I have more weapons then I can count. I am able to disown any of them and sell them, making it easy to always have money on hand without My fathers help."

The group just stared at him.

"There, you have it, a small backstory on my life." He looked around and no one said anything after hearing the venom spit from him, he kept walking. "Good, now to the training room."

"… I'm not fighting him." Weiss spoke.

* * *

 **Hey, it's me… Sorry if it takes so long for me to update, I work pretty much every day. But I'm still here typing, slowly, but typing.**

 **I'm also still shocked by how many follow this and how many of you find this after so long, it's… weird. But enjoyable. Thanks for reading and enjoy.**


End file.
